Til Death Do Us Part
by speedmonkey
Summary: Sequel to The Reunion. I'm thinking that this will be a dramatic fic but I haven't decided yet. lol. Aren't I a great writer? lol. Tim & Cal plan their wedding while things happen that make Tim wonder if getting marred is the right thing. And will Tim que
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except for the Speedle's. No wait I don't own them. Darn, for a second I thought I did. But I do own little James Speedle and Maxine and Eric's baby Abby. And Tim's family in New York I own to. And a bed...and a computer. But other then that nope. I don't own anything. lol.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh and Eric/Valera.

Summary: This story is revolved around Tim and Calleigh's wedding. And baby some other stuff to. Haven't decided yet. Muahahahahahaha! I haven't deicded if I want this to be a dramatic fic or not. But if I do decide it to be. I'll think of something else to get away from all the drama for a while. But honestly what kind of fic would it be without the drama?

Author's Note: Continuation of The Reunion. Kinda need to read that first. lol. Please always read and review. Even if you hate it. You opinion always matters to me.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into his house from work late one night to find it filled with laughter. Tim smirked hearing his son's squeals. Tim took of his badge and gun and put it into the lock box the was in the table next to the front door, then walked into the living room to find Calleigh, James, Eric, Valera, and Abby sitting in the living room.

"Hey...work ohoilic." called Calleigh. Tim glared at her.

"Sorry H needed me."

"H needed me to. But I got enough guts to tell him no." piped up Eric.

Tim sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came over to help Calleigh plan the wedding."

Tim nodded. "Does James need a bath?"

"Oh no Timothy James Speedle...you are not getting out of this one." said Calleigh sitting up.

"Calleigh..."

"No Tim...your helping me with this. I can't be a mom, csi, ballistics expert and plan a wedding all at the same time. I need your help."

"Tim...I don't see what the problem is. Eric helped me plan our wedding."

"That's because he knows if he didn't you wouldn't give him any. Besides didn't Delko tell you. He loves flowers."

"Jerk." muttered Eric playfully.

"Well I aim to please."

"Dada." said James causing the room to go silent and Calleigh and Tim to look at him.

Tim smiled and picked him up. "What you say little guy?"

"Dada...dada...dada...dada."

"Can you say Momma?" asked Calleigh.

James shook his head. "Dada."

Tim smiled. "See I told you he liked me more."

Calleigh glared at him. "Don't feel so special there...dada's a common first word."

"Your just jealous."

Calleigh sighed knowing this was an argument she couldn't win. "Why don't you go put him to bed."

Tim nodded. "Come on buddy let's get you to bed."

"Dada."

"Your gonna torture me with that aren't you?"

"Dada."

"I thought so." said Tim and walked upstairs with James in his arms.

Calleigh smiled. "He's a big softy...the guys at work are gonna love this." said Eric.

"Trust me they already know." said Valera.

Calleigh laughed. "What do you mean?" asked Eric.

"My mom called the day and he was talkin to James on the phone. Tyler and Sam came into the break room and Tim was talkin baby talk. It was so cute."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"There ya go little guy." said Tim as he gave James his favorite teddy bear. "I love you little guy."

"Dada." said James sleeply.

"I'm here buddy...and I promise i'm always gonna be here."

James yawned and Tim sighed as he brushed back his boys thick black hair. "Your the whole world to me. You and your mom." Tim stopped when he heared an echo and turned around.

Calleigh was standing in the door way with the baby monitor in her hand. "Where's Valera and Delko?"

"Abby was getting cranky so they took her home."

Tim nodded an continued to stroke James' head. "He looks just like you." said Calleigh as she sat the baby monitor on the changing table and wrapped her arms around Tim's waist.

Tim smiled slightly. "What's a matter?"

Tim shrugged. "I dunno...I just...have this feeling like something's wrong."

Calleigh sighed. "Tim nothing's going to happen."

Tim nodded. "I know...I just have this feeling."

Calleigh smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. "Come on let's get to bed. You've worked a triple. You need to get some sleep." said Calleigh as she picked up the monitor and took Tim's hand in hers.

"I don't need to go to bed...I need you."

Calleigh smiled. "That can be arranged."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"His first word was Dada?" asked Alexx again. Calleigh nodded. "That must have made him happy."

Calleigh nodded. "You should have seen the look on his face. I thought he was gonna cry or something. He loves him so much Alexx. But yet Tim...feels like something's wrong."

"What?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno...constantly he always watching him."

"Well that's normal...he's a baby."

"I know Alexx but it's getting a little to overdone. I mean constantly...its were's James...is he ok? I mean we went out to the movie's the other night and we weren't even there 20 minutes and he got up and left."

"Well baby he loves him."

"I know Alexx...but i'm just worried that he's gonna run himself into the ground. Literally."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Goodnight." said Tim as he kissed Calleigh quickly.

"Night." Calleigh sighed into Tim's chest. "Tim..."

"Yeah." mummbled Tim sleeply.

"Are we ok?"

That's it. He was awake now. "Of course we are...where is this coming from?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno...I just... you've been acting weird lately...and I dunno...sometimes I think maybe you don't want to get married."

"Calleigh I wouldn't have put the ring on your finger if I didn't want to get married."

"I know...but...nevermind...night." said Calleigh and rolled over."

"No Calleigh you can't just start something like this and not finish it."

"Night Tim."

Tim sighed and got out of bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket off the chest at the end of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs...I think the couch wants more of my company."

"Tim!"

"No...you don't want to talk about it...I don't wanna talk about it either. So goodnight Calleigh."

Calleigh sighed and threw her head onto her pillow.

TBC...let me know if you think I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Eric." stated Calleigh as she walked into the fingerprint lab.

"Hey Cal...what's up?"

"Has Tim talked to you lately."

"He talks to me evevryday Cal."

"Please don't get sarcastic with me."

"Somethin going on between you two?"

"I dunno. I honestly don't...Sometimes I think maybe...I dunno. Something's wrong with him. Has he talked to you about anything?"

Eric shook his head. "No." Calleigh sighed. "But I could talk to him for you."

"Would you?" Eric nodded. "Oh Eric your a lifesaver thank you. Ok if you need me-"

"You'll be in firearms." Calleigh nodded and smiled and walked out. Eric made a mental note talk to him later.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim opened his locker and immediatley saw a picture of him, Calleigh and James. Tim smiled and took the small picture from the magnet that was holding it in place. He looked at his son who was asleep in Calleigh's arms who was asleep in Tim's arms. Alexx had took the picture and said it had to go in his locker. So whatever Alexx said you did. Well atleast if you knew what was good for you. "I'm sorry." whispered Tim as put the picture back onto his locker door. "I'm so sorry."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok...pick a flower." stated Calleigh.

"Come on Calleigh do I have to?"

"Yes you do..now pick one."

Tim sighed and sat down next to Calleigh on their bed. "The Lily...because it's your favorite flower."

"Arn't you sweet."

Tim shrugged. Tim jumped when Calleigh snapped the book shut. "Alright Timothy James Speedle what is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Tim!"

"Calleigh...its nothing...ok..just drop it."

"No...Tim your scaring me...what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Calleigh...how can you even think that I would do something like that?"

"Well Tim...your not really leaving me much of a choice." started Calleigh. "I know there is something going on with you...just tell me what it is baby and I will help you."

"You can't help me."

"Tim...if you tell me maybe I can."

Tim shook his head and walked out of the room. Calleigh sighed and picked up all the wedding magizne's on the bed and threw them on the floor.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim worked late again that night and was on his way to his SUV when he felt like he was being watched. Tim turned around. "Someone there?" Tim didn't hear a reply and got in his car and took off for home. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he just had this gut feeling that someone was watching him. And having a stalker never turned out neatly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into the living room and stepped on one of James' rattles. Tim laughed lightly. He walked upstairs and checked in on James fast asleep in his bed. He then walked in his bedroom and quickly got undressed and climbed in next to Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tim looked at her and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Speedle..." called Eric as he saw Tim coming out of trace.

"Hey what's up?"

"Listen you got a minute?"

"Sure...Maxine problems?"

Eric chuckled. "Not exaclty."

"Well then what's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"What? Did Calleigh ask you to talk to me?"

Eric didn't say anything. "I don't believe this. There's is nothing wrong with me."

"Speed...come on...what's going on?"

Tim sighed and pulled Eric into the locker room. "Alright for the past...year, year in a half i've felt like somebody's been watching me. Watching me and Calleigh. And I just have this feeling like something's going to happen."

"Did you tell Horatio about it?"

Tim shook his head. "No."

"Well your normally right about these 'feelings.' So i'd tell him about it."

"Maybe I should...I dunno...I don't want to worry Calleigh but if I don't tell her something i'm afraid she'll leave me."

Eric laughed. "Trust me Speed...that's one thing you don't have to worry about. I honestly don't see what she see's in you but...-"

"Alright..I get your point. I'm gonna go talk to H...i'll see you later."

"See ya man."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Tim shrugged. "I didn't really think it was anything."

Horatio nodded. "Have you seen anybody?"

Tim shook his head. "No...just a feeling. I mean its not much to go on but...i'm normally right about these things."

Horatio nodded. "I know...why do you think I hired you."

Tim smiled slightly. "I'll look into it Speed. In the mean time...your getting married in a week. Take a day off...and maybe see a doctor about some sleeping pills."

Tim nodded and left.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright what kind of icing to put on the cake, dishes, fish or chicken lay it on me." said Tim as he walked into the kitchen.

"Done...done and done."

"Alright...well let me pick out the band...and I promise I won't pull a chandler and book the Swing Kings."

"Done."

"So is there anything I can do?"

Calleigh ignored him and coninued to load the dishwasher. "You didn't want to help so I took care of it."

Tim sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Tim...its not...your acting like you don't want to get married."

"No...Calleigh...I want to get married. Believe me there's nothing more that I want to do-"

"Then what's the problem?"

Tim went to say something but was cut off by James' screams. "I'll get him."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do this..." said Calleigh nervously.

Alexx chuckled. "Yes you can sweetheart."

Calleigh shook her head. "No...I seriously can't do this."

Maxine laughed as she zipped up Calleigh's dress. "Cal...trust me...if I can marry Eric...you can marry Tim. Trust me Tim doesn't even come close to the way Eric behave's."

Calleigh smiled and took a deep breath. Alexx looked at her. "Your supposed to let it out honey."

Calleigh exhaled. "Right."

"Your gonna be fine."

A women entered the room. "All bridesmaide's we need you now."

Alexx and Maxine nodded and followed the women out. "You gonna be ok by yourself?"

Calleigh nodded and Alexx closed the door behind her. Calleigh sighed and sat down. In a few minutes she was going to be married to the best man in the world. She just wasn't sure if she was ready.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speed...you ok?"

Tim nodded and Eric clapped him on the back. "You sure you wanna do this Speed?" started Eric and Tim glared at him. "I mean when your dating its all fun and games but as soon as you put that ring on there finger...that's when the mask comes off."

"I'm sure."

Eric put up his hands. "Alright...it's your funeral."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh, Landchop. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy."

"You ready to do this?" Calleigh nodded. "Timothy's a good man...he'll take care of you."

"I know he will Daddy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Do you Timothy James Speedle take the Calleigh Marie Duquesne to be your wife?"

"I do."

The father nodded and looked at Calleigh. "And do you Calleigh Marie Duquesne take the Timothy James Speedle to be your husband?"

Calleigh starred into Tim's eyes for any sign of doubt. When she didn't see any she replied. "I do."

"Ok well...by the powers vested in me and the good state of Florida...and by all these people witness to this event. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tim and Calleigh smiled. "I love you." said Tim as he cupped Calleigh's face in his hands.

"I love you to." stated Calleigh. "Now kiss me already."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright Alexx thank you."

"Mmmhmm sugar you two just have fun."

Tim laughed. "We will thanks again Alexx."

"Ok baby bye."

"Bye."

Calleigh smiled and came out of the bathroom. "Wow!"

"You like?"

Tim nodded. "I never really went for...for...that stuff. But you made me change my mind."

Calleigh smiled and sat on Tim's lap so she was straddling him. "Was that Alexx?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah James is sleeping."

"Good...I love you."

"I love you to."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim deeply.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey sleepy head what are you thinking about?" said Calleigh as she walked out onto the porch of the honeymoon suite.

Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Just how good I have it."

Calleigh smiled and kissed his cheek. "Same here."

"You and James are my whole life-"

"Hey." said Calleigh as she put a finger to his lips. "Non of that talk. Ok. You promised."

Tim sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok...honey tell me what's going on with you."

Tim pulled away from Calleigh and walked inside. Calleigh sighed and walked in after him. "Tim...please."

"It's nothing you need to be worried about."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hi...I have a package for Tim...Speedle." said the UPS delivery guy.

"Oh well he's on his honeymoon right now...But i'll sign for it." stated Paula.

The man nodded and handed Paula a pen she signed for it and he left.

"Hey Paula...did I get any messages?" asked Horatio.

Paula shook her head. "Sorry Lt."

Horatio nodded and went to walk away when he heared a faint ticking noise. "Paula?"

"Yes Lt.?"

"What's in that package?"

"Oh UPS just delivered it...its for Tim."

Horatio nodded. "Paula get out from behind the desk...now."

"Lt?"

"Paula...now!"

Paula nodded and Horatio just got her to the ground when the package for Tim exploded. A few people screamed and then it was deadly quiet.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim groaned when his cell phone rang. "You know Delko...you got alot of guts calling me. What do you want?"

"Speed..."

"Horatio...what's going on?"

Horatio sighed. "I know its your honeymoon but...I thought you should know what happend."

"H...is James ok?" Calleigh stopped kissing Tim's neck and sat up.

"No...no...James is fine. You got a package at the lab. It exploded. It was a bomb. So I think your stalker is going way past stalking... he's trying to kill you."

"Did we lose anybody?"

"Yeah..."

"Who?"

"Tyler."

Tim sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "That's not all Speed."

"Who else?"

"Valera."

"Oh my god...is Eric ok?"

"He's hanging in there." started Horatio. "Hey listen to me. I don't want you to do anything. Ok you stay there with Calleigh. Were I know your safe. You got it?"

Tim paused. Since when did he listen to Horatio. "Yeah...ok...bye."

Tim sighed and hung up his phone. "Tim...honey what's going on?"

"A bomb...exploded at the lab...it was a package. It killed two people."

"Who?"

"Tyler and Valera."

Calleigh gasped and put a handover her mouth. "Oh my god Tim..."

"I kow baby." said Tim and pulled Calleigh to him.

"Who was the package meant for?" asked Calleigh looking at Tim with tears in her eyes.

Tim sighed. He had to tell her know. "Me."

TBC...Hey you can't blame me for the character death's. lol. Muahahahahaa


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok realisticly they wouldn't be able to get back from Italy this fast but hey its a fic so they can. And they did. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh parted ways as the entered the lab. She went off towards autopsy and Tim went to go find Eric.

Calleigh sighed as she entered autopsy. There was just something different about it when your friends were the ones there vs. people you didn't know. Calleigh didn't see Alexx around so she removed the first sheet. Calleigh gasped as she saw the burns on Tyler's face, arms, and torso. "Oh stringbean. I...am so...sorry." Calleigh looked at him for a few minutes then went over to the next table to reveal Valera. "Oh Maxy...I am so sorry. I...if I had known..I... it shouldn't be you lying here or Tyler. I swear to you that we'll find out who did this. I promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim found Eric in the locker room. "Hey man." said Tim weakly.

"Hey Speed...back so soon?"

Tim sighed and sat down next to Eric. "I...I...i'm sorry."

Eric laughed. "Yeah...me too."

"Listen do you need any help telling Abby?"

Eric shook his head. "No I'll tell her."

Tim nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah..."

"Name it."

"My wife back." said Eric and got up.

Tim sighed as he saw the grief on his best friend's face. He wanted to do something for him. But what he needed he couldn't do.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Alexx sighed when she saw Callegih holding Valera's hand. "Calleigh honey...you shouldn't be here. When Horatio finds out that you guys are back he's gonna blow a gasket."

Calleigh sniffed and covered Valera back up. "I know it was a bomb but what killed them?"

"Well with Tyler it was a blow to the head. He suffered minor burns on his face, arms and upper torso. He was the furthest away from the explosion."

"And Valera?"

"The bomb turned her insides to Jelly."

Calleigh breath caught. "Did they suffer?"

Alexx placed her hand on Calleigh hand. "No honey...they went quickly."

Calleigh nodded. "Ok...Alexx...I need to go find Tim...excuse me."

"Sure baby."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim...where's Eric?"

"I dunno...I tried to talk to him in the locker room but uh...he left."

Calleigh nodded. "How...do they look bad?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Alexx said they both went quickly." Tim sighed and looked at what once used to be the reception desk of CSI.

"It doesn't look like it did that much damage to the bulding."

Calleigh nodded. "How can something so small cause so much damage."

Tim shook his head and pulled Calleigh to him. "It's gonna be ok."

"You didn't see them." cried Calleigh. "They looked so...so helpless."

"I know baby...I know." said Tim as he rubbed Calleigh's back.

"Speed..."

Tim let go of Calleigh and turned around. "H..."

"I thought I told you not to come back..."

"One of my best friend's and my best friend's wife were just murdered...did you really expect me to stay in Italy?"

Horatio sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Listen..."

"H...don't...i'm working this case."

"Me too." piped up Calleigh.

"Guys..."

"Horatio...this pshyco murdered our family and it is only a matter of time before he gets to someone else. And I am NOT going to let that happen." said Calleigh tears streaming down her face.

Horatio nodded. "Alright."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Daddy." squealed Abby happily as Eric walked into Abby's room.

"Hey princess."

"Hi...daddy." Abby was a fast learner she could talk like she was a normal adult. Valera called her the Mozart of her time.

"Hi." sniffled Eric.

"Where's Mommy?"

Eric faught back tears and picked up Abby from crib. Eric sighed as he remembered the fight Valera and him had had this morning. Maxine wanted to get Abby a toddler bed but Eric refused to believe that his little girl was growing up.

"Mommy...um..."

"Was wrong?"

"Mommy...had to go away baby."

"Why?"

"Daddy doesn't know why."

"I wanna see Mommy."

"Me too baby...but..."

"No...Mommy." cried Abby as she climbed out of Eric's lap and ran out her bedroom door as fast as her chubby legs could carry her.

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Me too...baby...me too."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was starring at James in his crib when Calleigh snaked her arms around him. "I told you something bad was going to happen." Tim felt Calleigh sigh into his back.

"This wasn't your fault baby."

"Yes it was." started Tim. Calleigh turned around and saw tears in his eyes. "Because of some case I worked or...or some person that I pissed of two people that I care deeply for are dead Calleigh."

"Tim lower your voice." Tim sighed and Calleigh pulled him into their bedroom. "I said it once...I'll say it again. This was NOT your fault."

"You just don't get it do you? It's my fault. And that's not even the bad thing. I...this whole time I feel bad for my best friend...but at the same time I'm happy. I'm happy that it was somebody else and not you." admited Tim honestly. "I mean how selfish am I'm glad that my friend and my best friend's wife are dead. I mean Tyler had family...and Valera had Abby and Eric. And now...suddenly that little girl is without a mother. Now tell me what's so fair about that." said Tim tears falling from his eyes.

Calleigh closed her eyes and pulled Tim's forehead to hers. "This was not your fault. What happend happend. And you can't change that. Now Eric is going to need support right now...and he's gonna need it from his best friend."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can."

Tim sighed and pulled away from Calleigh and sat down on the bed. Calleigh sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "I just want it all to go away. I just want to go back to before...-"

"We were together?" piped up Calleigh.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh don't think the killing stops with just Valera and little old stringbean. Muahahahahahahaha!

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The next few days Horatio, Tim, Calleigh and Eric all worked the exploding package case. Valera and Tyler's funeral were that afternoon. And they were all on edge. With Eric shutting himself off from the world and im and Calleigh not talking to eachother, the CSI team of Miami-Dade County was not very strong right not.

"Alright so what do we know?" asked Tim.

"How many times are you going to ask that same question?" asked Eric.

"I dunno Delko maybe until I get a good enough answer."

Eric nodded. "Fine you wanna know what we got? We got a package delievered to YOU that exploded, it killed our A/V tech, and MY wife." started Eric. "Does that clear things up for you?"

"You know what Delko-"

"Guys...come on...now isn't really the time to be fighting."

Both Eric and Tim looked at Horatio then at eachother. There was silence in the room until Calleigh spoke. "Other then the stuff Eric mentioned we do know that the bomber used a stop watch to set off the detanator."

"Ok...anything?"

Calleigh shook her head and Horatio nodded. "Alright...you guys take a break and we'll meet back together after lunch."

Everyone nodded and went there seperate ways.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The entire Miami Dade shift gathered at Miami Memorial Cemetery to Barry two beloved co-workers. The preacher was deep in prayer when Tim went into thought of all the people who would possibly have motive to hurt him.

FLAHSBACK---

"So Detective Speedle you can clearly confirm that this is the rope that was used to strangle Lucy Cryder to death?"

"Yes it is."

"And you can confirm that Jack Pryor killed Lucy Cryder?"

"Yes I can."

"No further questions your honor."

"Detective Speedle you may step down."

Tim did as told and was walking back to his seat when Jack Pryor stood up. "You better watch your back Detective. I have people who can find you."

"Mr. Pryor sit down." ordered the judge.

"I'm so scared."

"Your a smart ass. I'd watch it if I were you. Once you get a family...you won't have it for long."

PRESENT---

Tim was snapped from his thoughts when Calleigh touched his arm. "Honey..."

"Huh...what?"

"You ok?"

Tim looked at Eric who was holding a crying Abby. "I know who killed Valera and Tyler." said Tim as he turned to take off.

"Tim...you can't just leave."

"Watch me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The bomb did little damage to the evidence lock up room so time went back to get the evidence from his first case. Back in 1998. Tim scanned the aisles' until he found the box's marked Lucy Cryder.

Tim was setting the box down on the table when Calleigh walked in. "You know Speedle your very rude. You just walked out on your friends' funeral. Do you know how big of a jerk you are?"

"You know what Calleigh...I don't really care right now. Because I think I know who did this."

Calleigh's facial expression lightened. "Alright...i'm starting to forgive you. What are you thinkin?"

"I have been threaten in court how many times?"

"I dunno how many cases have you worked?"

Tim glared at her. "Probably about 50 times. But there was only one person whow threatened me that stands out."

"Ok...who?"

"Jack Pryor."

"And?"

"He raped and strangled Lucy Cryder with rope."

"Well that's not exactly the same M.O. Tim."

"I know...but Ja ck had everything going for him. Nice car...nice girl...didn't have to pay a penny for college...nice crib...everything...when he threatend me he said 'Once I get a family.' if you ask me that stands out."

Calleigh nodded. "Alright...has Jack been parolled recently?"

"I haven't checked the computers yet."

"Alright...you look in the boxes refresh your memory...i'll check out old Jack and inform Horatio."

"Ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So are you positive this guy is the one?" asked Horatio.

Tim nodded. "He did get parolled 2 years ago."

Horatio nodded. "Alright..let's go see if we find him."

Tim nodded and went to go with Horatio but he stopped him. "No Speed you stay here."

"What?"

"Its to dangerous. Eric can go with me."

Eric shook his head. "Its always Speed this and Speed that isn't it H. No Speed I don't want you to go because its to dangerous." said Eric sarcastically. "Speed was always your favorite. Since day one. Why don't you do us all a favor and adopt him already." said Eric and walked out.

"Hey its not like I asked for this to happen." shouted Tim.

"Yeah whatever."

"Speed you heared what I said...you and Calleigh stay here...i'll talk to Eric."

"I think he's past talking." stated Calleigh.

Horatio sighed and walked out the door.

Tim took of his lab coat and threw it at the coat rack which it missed and fell to floor. Tim didn't care he just left it there and sat down on a stool. Calleigh sighed. She had been married to this man for only 4 days and she hadn't really talked to him. I guess deep down she blamed him to. Calleigh sat down on the stool next to Tim and put her arm around his shoulder. "Its gonna be ok."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"At the moment...yes."

Tim sighed and Calleigh rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one who's sorry. Its me who should be."

Calleigh closed her eyes. She knew there was no way of changing his mind. "Tim..." Calleigh sighed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Do you really love me?"

"I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't."

Calleigh lifted her head from his shoulder. "That's not what I mean. You don't have to love somebody to get married."

"You don't...I guess things have changed then."

"The other night you said you wished things could go back to the way they were before we were together. And if that's what you want...then tell me."

Tim sighed. "Calleigh like I said before...I love you...and no pyhsco is going to change that."

"Ok...I just can't loose you."

"Your not going to."

If only that were true.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey you alright?"

"Yeah H i'm fine." Eric lied.

"Eric..."

"Look...if this guy is the guy then I wanna get him. He killed my wife. And my friend. I just wanna get it over with before it happens again."

"I understand..."

"And maybe what I said to you and Speedle was out of line. But that's just the way I feel."

Horatio nodded as he parked the car in front of Pryor's apartment building.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright...no dice. Jack wasn't home. We went in the only thing we found was this picture." said Eric as he handed over a evidence bag with a picture inside it.

"Well I guess this is probable cause to believe he's stalking me...us." said Tim.

Horatio nodded. "Listen...I want us all to go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. With fresh eyes we won't miss it."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Tim.

"Speed...go home...be with Calleigh and James."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Dadda...up!" squealed James as Tim walked by his play pen.

"Champ daddy's working." said Tim as he removed his glasses.

"Dadda...up!" said James impatientaly.

Tim sighed and picked up his son. Holding him close. Calleigh came around the corner but stopped at the site and smiled at her two favorite guys. How could one person cause so much pain. Calleigh wondered to herself. Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when the phone rang. "Hello...Speedle residence."

Calleigh heared a chuckle. "There's not going to be a happy ending Mrs...Speedle." said a muffled voice.

"Who is this?" Calleigh knew who it was. But one thing you learned in the academy is not to give anything up til its the right moment.

"I think you know who it is."

"Calleigh...I think James is about ready to-"

Tim was cut off by Calleigh's index finger going up in the air. "So James is what his name is. You know he is very cute. I guess he get's all his looks from you Calleigh. You know you look pretty hot in the tight white tank top and jeans."

"How do you know what i'm wearing?"

"I can see you."

Tim made a gesture to give him the phone but Calleigh ignored him. "What do you mean you can see me?"

"Calleigh...Calleigh...Calleigh...for a CSI your pretty stupid...I guess you'll have to figure it out for yourself." said Jack and the line went dead. Calleigh hung up the phone and turned towards Tim.

"That was him."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So what exactly did he say to you?"

"Well he told me what I was wearing...said James looks just like me...which is crazy because he looks just like Tim-"

"Anything else?"

Calleigh shook her head. "That and that it wasn't going to be a happy ending."

James began to cry and Calleigh picked him up and went outside Horatio's office door. "Alright...so we know he's watching you guys...and Eric pieced together the stop watch from the bomb and lifted a print. It belongs to Jack. So Speed you were right...Jack is stalking you..."

Tim nodded and went to say something when Horatio's phone went off. "Caine...no...listen...I can't...right now...yes I understand that Rick...but...no...Rick...yeah...fine i'll be right there."

"What was that all about?" asked Tim.

"That was Stetler. There's another scene...Stetler said its a priority...you up for it?"

Tim nodded and followed Horatio out of his office.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Where are you going?" asked Calleigh.

"There'a a crime scene." started Tim "Listen...why don't you and James stay here...i'll be back."

Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her lightly and then James on the top of his head. "I'll see you guys when I get back."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So any idea what were facing here?"

"Nope."

Tim nodded and undid his seatbelt as Horatio parked the hummer. "Michael..." said Tim as he nodded to the patrol officer outside the house.

"Speedle...one female d.b. looks like she died from a gun shot wound."

Tim laughed lightly. "You know anytime you want to cross over to our side of the street."

"I think i'll stick to patrol."

Tim nodded and Horatio and him walked into the house. Tim took out his flashlight and surveyed the dark room. "Does't look like there was much of a stuggle."

"Yes...but what we see is not always what's there."

"I know that." admitted Tim honestly. Tim bent down as he saw something sticking out from under the bed. "H...I got something."

"What is it Speed?"

"Its a gun..." started Tim. "Revolver...two casings...my guess is two bullets are in the vic."

Horatio nodded and heared a noise. "You hear that?"

Tim nodded and both him and Horatio went for their guns.Horatio had his back to the closet door as it opened. "H!" yelled Tim.

Horatio tried to turn around in time but it was to late and took two bullets to the back. Tim fired but missed. Tim let the guy go as he crouched down to help his boss. "H...hey look at me your gonna be ok."

The patrol officer from outside came in. "Call and ambulance now!" ordered Tim. Michael nodded and left. "H...look at me..."

"Speed..." muttered Horatio softly.

"I'm right here."

"I'm...i'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Ok, nothing. You just hold on ok...an ambulance is on its way. H...Horatio..." Tim's breath caught as Horatio closed his eyes. Tim put two fingers on the side of Horatio's neck. "Damn it!" yelled Tim. "God Damn it!"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was leaning up against the hummer with his arms folded across his chest. His mind clearly not in the present. Tim could hear Calleigh call his name but he felt like ignoring her. "Tim...honey. It's ok...it wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was...everything's my fault."

Calleigh went to say something when Stetler walked over. "Detective Speedle...I am so sorry."

"Yeah I'm sure you are." muttered Tim sarcastically.

"I'm gonna need a full statement from you."

"Whatever." said Tim and walked away. Stetler turned to Calleigh. "Will you make sure he does it...that and-"

"Yeah."

Stetler nodded. "Thank you."

Calleigh nodded and walked away in search for Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright due to resent events...the day shift needs a new suprivisor." Eric, Calleigh and Tim all looked down on the floor."Now I can hire someone new...or..."

"Or what?"

"Or one of you guys can be the new suprivisor." stated Rick. "The department doesn't normally do this...but with the recent events you all have been through we figure it would probably be better if you guys work with someone you already know. So who's it gonna be?"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

"Calleigh...I can't do this." admitted Tim.

"Yeah...you can."

"Delko...needs this more then I do."

"Tim...Eric suggested you do it."

"Well then...you do it."

"Me...be suprivisor? No. That's to politic."

Tim glared at her. "Calleigh...I can't...live up...to him...I can't."

"Nobody's asking you to be Horatio, Tim...just be yourself." said Calleigh as she opened up their front door. "Maggie...were home."

The babysitter Maggie, who also lived next door to them came out from the living room. "Oh hey guys...I heared about your LT. on the news. I'm...sorry...really."

Tim dropped his badge and gun on the table and walked away. Calleigh sighed. "Thanks..."

"I guess Tim's taking it pretty hard?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...you know Tim blame's himself for everything." started Calleigh. "Was James ok?"

"He kept saying he wanted Maxie." Calleigh nodded.

"Yeah...a friend of ours used to babysit him all the time." Maggie nodded.

"Well I better get going...thank you so much." said Calleigh as she handed Maggie a 50. But Maggie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. If you guys need me tomorrow just ask." Calleigh nodded and opened the door for Maggie.

Calleigh sighed. First stringbean and Valera and then Horatio. Who was always like the father figure she never had. She just couldn't believe this all was happening. The tight nit team wouldn't be tight for long. Calleigh could feel it.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into James' room and saw Tim stroking his cheek softly. "Hey... you ok?"

Tim nodded. "I'm...uh...i'm fine."

"Your a horrible liar." Calleigh started. "Look...Tim we all miss him. Them. We're all hurting. You just need to stop and realize that your not the only one."

Tim glared at Calleigh. "I don't think I'm the only one Calleigh. But sometimes I wish I was. Do you know how I feel when I look at my best friend. Eric is NEVER going to be the same way. I mean god he won't even talk to me."

"Tim..."

"No Calleigh...just let it go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sat up and watched Tim sleep. She knew the pain he was going through. The pain they all were going through. She just wished that he would let her in. She hated it when he put himself in that shell of his. Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when James began to cry. "Dadda..."

Calleigh kissed Tim on the forehead and then walked into James' room. "Hey sugar pie what's wrong?" asked Calleigh motherly.

"Want...Dadda."

"Sweetheart...Daddy's sleeping. Daddy's had it rough the past few days. And its very important that we let him sleep ok." James shook his head and barried it into Calleigh's shoulder.

"Dadda..." whined James.

Calleigh sighed and sat with James in the rocking chair and began to rock slowly. "Sing...momma...sing."

"You want me to sing?"

James nodded. "Well what do you want me to sing?"

"Um...'inkle 'inkle."

"Twinkle Twinkle?" James nodded. "You got it handsome. Twinle twinkle...little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

"Gin momma gin."

Calleigh giggled. "One more time then you gotta got to sleep ok?" Calleigh felt James nod and she continued.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh yawned as she walked back into the the bedroom. "I would have gotten him." came Tim's voice.

Calleigh shrugged. "Its ok...he's my son to." said Calleigh as she climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Tim. Tim kissed the top of her head.

"Calleigh..."

"Mmm..." muttered Calleigh sleepily.

"Do you think I can do this job?"

Calleigh lifted her head off Tim's chest and looked him in the eye. "I don't think Tim. I know you can."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim let out a shaky sigh as he walked into Horatio's office to find Yelina. "Yelina?"

"Oh...Tim...hi." said Yelina flatly.

"Can...I help you with his stuff?"

Yelina shook her head. "No...its just this last box." Tim nodded.

"Look...Yelina I didn't ask for this job...and I'm not trying to replace H."

"I know you didn't...and I know that your not. It's just weird is all."

Tim nodded and held the door open for Yelina. "Just promise me one thing Tim."

"Sure."

"Promise me you'll do this job as best as you can. Horatio looked up to you. He always went on and on about you. How you were a great CSI. And father. Just give him that atleast."

Tim nodded and watched Yelina walk out the door. Tim sighed and walked over to the window and opened the shade. He looked down at the trace lab. Seeing it for once through Horatio's eyes and sighed. He couldn't do this job. Atleast not like Horatio could. Tim saw Calleigh loading a sample from Horatio's crime scene into the mass spec when his cell went off. "Speedle?"

"Your A/V tech...DNA anyalist...and now your suprivisor. Had enough Speedle?"

"Listen Jack..."

"No Speedle you listen-"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to pay for what you did to me."

"I was only doing my job. Its your fault you got yourself into prison."

"Speedle...speedle...speedle...you'll never learn will you?"

"No...i'm sorry its in my nature."

"Sarcasm will get you no where. Listen...tell Calleigh she has a beautiful voice. But if I was her i'd stay away from nursery rhymes. But your son sure seems to love 'em."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm just being a good stalker Speedle...remember...i'm watching you." said Jack and hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Tim. Startling Calleigh from downstairs. Tim sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"Baby...what's a matter?" asked Calleigh as she came running from down stairs.

"Were getting out of the house. Call Maggie and tell her to get a bag for James...and to get out of the house now."

"Tim...?"

"Calleigh just do it. I don't know how he did it but I think somehow he put camera's in our house."

"Tim..." said Calleigh worridly.

"Calleigh. Just Do it."

Calleigh nodded and walked down stairs. Tim sighed and sat down in Horatio's chair. He didn't know how he was going to get this guy before he hurt someone else. But he knew he had to before Jack killed someone else he loved. Or before he got killed.

TBC...Alright...the next chapter...I know I'm gonna get some hate mail for. But please anyways... press the button below and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean alot to me.


	8. Another Hero Falls

"Wanna go home...dadda." whined James.

"I know you do buddy. But Mommy and Daddy think it would be best if we stayed here." James rolled his eyes in a nothing but Speedle way and sat back down in his play pen.

Tim sighed and walked outside to find Calleigh leaning against the railing. "Hey beautiful."

Calleigh smiled. "Hey."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Tim sighed into Calleigh's hair. "I haven't been a very good husband and i'm sorry."

Calleigh shrugged. "Well i've never been married before so I can't really compare you." said Calleigh sarcastically.

"Your very funny."

"Well I aim to please."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Speedle you didn't see anything?" asked Stetler.

"All I saw was the door open and my Lt. go down. I fired but obviously I didn't get the guy."

Stetler nodded. "Anything else you wanna share."

Tim studied Stetler for a minute. He knew Horatio wouldn't want him to tell him anything. But Tim felt like he needed to tell him. "Yeah...he's been calling. Calleigh first. Then me. I think he's responisble for Horatio's death."

Stetler went to say something but was cut off by Eric bursting into the room. "Speed..."

"What's up?"

"Alexx i.d.'d the vic at H's crime scene."

"Who is it?"

"Her name's Maria Lopez. Alexx i.d.'d her through dental records."

"Alright. Any connection to Pryor?"

Eric nodded. "It's his ex wife."

Tim sighed. "This just keeps getting worse."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Delko."

"Yeah..."

"Listen you wanna come out to eat with me, Calleigh and James. You can bring Abby."

Eric shook his head. "No thanks...i'm eating over at Max's parent's house."

Tim nodded. "Alright...if you need something just call."

Eric nodded and got into his SUV. Tim sighed and got into his as well. "Well?" asked Calleigh.

"He doesn't wanna come."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah..." Tim sighed when his cell phone went off. "Speedle..."

"You think going to a hotel is going to keep me from seeing you." stated Jack.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you."

Tim looked to his left and didn't see anything. Jack laughed. "Made you look."

"What are you in...the first grade?"

"Look...being sarcastic is only going to get you and your wife killed sooner."

"You leave Calleigh out of this." said Tim as he took her hand.

"You think holding her hand is going to make it easier?"

"How do you know that."

"Camera's Speedle...I told you i'm always watching you. But maybe if I take your son it'll make you think twice."

"If you hurt James-"

"You'll what...shoot me?" asked Jack. "Yeah we'll from previous experience your not very good in that department. Your a bad aim Speed." chuckled Jack.

"Listen to me. You stay away from me. And you stay away from my family. If your hurt them-"

"Dadda..." came a whiney James.

"James?"

Jack laughed. I"ll see you around Speedle."

"Don't hurt him." said Tim through tears.

"I won't if you meet me at 34th and Grand. The old abandoned warehouse." said Jack and hung up. Tim hit the stirring wheel in frustration.

"Damn it."

"What's a matter?" asked Calleigh her own tears forming, fearing the worst.

"Call Maggie..."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh just do it."

Calleigh nodded and grabbed her cell phone as Tim drove. "Hello Sagramore Hotel."

"Hi can you connect me with room 321 please?"

"Just one moment."

"Thank you." Calleigh waited a few minutes and the phone began to ring. "Come on Maggie pick up...pick up... Tim's she's not answering."

"He has him."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Listen..." said Tim as he parked the car. "Stay here."

"What?" asked Calleigh frantically. "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go in their alone! "

"Calleigh...please...if something happens in their James is going to need atleast one parent."

"Tim...don't talk like that..." said Calleigh tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Look at me..." said Tim cupping her face. "Call for back up...but don't you even think about coming in there until they get here. No matter what you hear."

"Tim..."

"Promise me." said Tim sternly. "Calleigh promise me."

"I...p-promise." Tim nodded and kissed her forehead he went to go reach for his door handle and Calleigh grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, kissing him passionatly. "I love you."

Tim wiped away Calleigh's tears. "I love you to. More then you know." started Tim. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Maggie..." asked James.

"Yes champ?"

"Can we watch Nemo?"

"Nemo?" started Maggie. "We watched that an hour ago buddy."

"Nemo Nemo Nemo!" squealed James.

Maggie laughed. "Alright you win." said Maggie as she pushed in the DVD into the hotel dvd player.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh took a second to collect herself before she called for backup. "This is CSI Calleigh Speedle. I need all avaliable units to 34th and Grand at the old abandonded wharehouse."

"CSI Speedle what's your emergency?"

"Does it really matter damn it. Just get me back up!"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Jack..." called Tim as he entered the warehouse.

"Well...well...well...the famous Lt. returns."

"Were is my son?" asked Tim not wasting time.

"Well you don't waste time do you?"

"Where is he?"

Jack laughed lightly and pulled something out of his pocket. Causing Tim to go for his gun. "Whoa...easy there Speedle." said Jack as he pressed the button on his tape recorder. "Easy."

"Dadda." came the voice from the tape.

"You set me up." said Tim.

"Exactly..." said Jack as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and fired.

Tim feel backwards and hit the ground. Hard.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim..." said Calleigh breathesly. She couldn't wait any longer. She was going in there with or without back up. Calleigh kicked the door open. Gun raised. She saw Tim lying on the floor. With a blood pool quickly forming around him. "Tim!" yelled Calleigh as she ran to him. "Baby...Tim." Calleigh took off her jacket and applied it to Tim's chest. "Come on baby talk to me."

Tim tried to open his mouth but nothing but blood would come out. "Baby...please don't do this to me." pleaded Calleigh. Calleigh watched tears in her eyes as Tim struggled for air. "Baby...please...I can't raise him alone."

"Ca..." Tim managed to choke out.

Calleigh put a finger to his lips. "Shhh...but Tim look at me." said Calleigh as Tim's eyes began to roll in the back of his head. "Tim...look at me...back up's on its way. Ok your gonna be fine."

Tim shook his head. "Damn it Speedle...look at me."

"MIAMI-DADE POLICE." said a patrol officer as he busted into the room. Calleigh jumped slightly and turned around.

"Get rescue in here now!" yelled Calleigh. The patrol officer nodded and ran out the door. Calleigh looked back down at Tim and saw that his eyes were closed. "Tim..." Calleigh put two fingers to his throat for a pulse and cried out when there wasn't one. Calleigh pulled him to her and rocked him slowly. "You promised." cried Calleigh. "You promised."

TBC...Ok let the hate mail began.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ok people officaly hate me right now. But things are gonna work out. I promise. Honestly have I ever lied to you guys?

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh...honey...you shouldn't be here." said Alexx.

"It's always different when its someone you don't know. But..when...its..." said Calleigh as she began to cry. "When its someone you love its different. How do you do it Alexx? How?"

Alexx gave Calleigh a sympathetic smile. "Baby...why don't you go home...let me do this...this isn't something you should see." Calleigh let out a shaky sigh.

"Can I just have a minute?" Alexx sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right out side if you need me." Calleigh nodded and turned her attention back to Tim's lifeless body.

Calleigh sighed and grabbed his cold hand. "You promised me a week ago today that you would never leave me. You promised. And you never go back on your promises. Why know?" asked Calleigh angrily. "Why now?"

Eric from above the autopsy room looked on from the viewing room. I guess now she to knows how it feels. But his heart still went out to her. If anyone loved eachother more it was Tim and Calleigh. Even when they weren't dating you could tell that they loved eachother. Eric laughed lightly and the memory of him and Horatio making beats to see when they'd get together. But now things were different. Tim was dead. And Eric knew there would be no more happy go lucky Calleigh Speedle.

"Honey...you need to let him go. I need to get started." said Alexx softly.

Calleigh shook her head violently. "No...Alexx. I can't."

"Honey you have to."

"Is your husband dead?" asked Calleigh angrily. Alexx shook her head. "Then you can't possibly know how I feel."

Calleigh jumped when she felt a arm go on her shoulder. "Calleigh...come on. Let me take you home." suggested Eric.

Calleigh glared at him. "I don't have a home."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

James squealed as he saw Calleigh walk through the door. But frowned when he didn't see his father come in behind her. "Momma? Dadda?" Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. And Maggie walked over to her.

"I saw it on the news. Calleigh...I am so sorry."

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...it all...uh...happend so fast."

"I'm sure...Calleigh you just gotta remember that Tim loved you."

"I know he did Maggie. I just...wish we had more time."

Maggie nodded and pulled Calleigh to her. And hugged her tightly as Calleigh cried. Calleigh heared James squeal and looked over. James was jumping up and down in his play pen pointing at t.v.

"Momma...look...you on t.v."

Calleigh pulled away from Maggie and grabbed the remote and turned it up. "It's a sad day for the officers of Miami-Dade County today as they lost another. Friend...cop...and co worker. It was just last week when a bomb exploded at the crime lab killing two. A Maxine Delko and a Tyler Jensen. It was only two days ago that the Miami day shift lost their suprivisor. Lt. Horatio Caine. Now today as if the team isn't already suffering they lost their new suprivisor also known as Detecitve Timothy James Speedle. Detective Speedle leaves behind a wife. Detective Calleigh Speedle and a son James. This really is a bad day for police officers everywhere." Calleigh heared the reporter say.

Callegih felt her temper rising as the reporter went on. "We tried to get Detective Speedle for comment as because she was at the scene of her husband's shooting...and this is what she had to say.

"Detective Speedle can you tell us anything that happend today?"

Calleigh glared at the reporter. "Yeah...my husband was killed because same ass whole lied and said he had our son."

"Do you know who's doing this?"

"Yes...a Jack Pryor. Jack if your listening...hope your really scared right now. Because when I find you...I swear to god...I will kill you with my bare hands. You think killing my friends...was going to get to me? Nobody...and I mean nobody kills me husband and gets away with it."

"Thank you Calleigh...and out heart go out to you."

Calleigh grabbed the remote and threw it at the t.v. making James cry but Calleigh didn't care. She sighed when her cell phone went off.

"Speedle..."

"You thinking threatning me is going to get me to stop."

"Listen here you sick son of a bitch!"

"No you listen...your gonna be next...just count down the hours...detective."

"Jack..." said Calleigh as she heared the phone click. "Jack...!" Calleigh snappedn her phone shut and through it at the wall. It shattering into a million piece. "God damn it!'" screamed Calleigh as she fell to the floor crying. "God damn it."

Maggie bent down and pulled Calleigh to her. "Shhhh...its gonna be ok."

"I need him." cried Calleigh.

"I know...I know..."

Calleigh continued to cry. James stopped crying and looked at his mother with tears in his eyes wondering were his father was and why his mother was crying.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Alright who else thinks Jack needs to go away? Come on raise your hand. lol. Sorry your just gonna have to wait for that. lol. Muhahahahahaha.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

A few weeks later

"Momma?" asked James as Calleigh tucked him into the hotel sheets. She hated keeping her son here. But it was the only way to keep him safe. She was constantly surronded by FEDS. And she was already on edge. Within 1 month she had lost her best friend, co worker, suprivisor, and husband. If anything happend to her son Calleigh thought she would lose it.

"Yes baby?"

"When's dadda comin 'ome?"

Calleigh sighed James just turned one yesterday and he already lost his father. What kind of sick world did they live in?

"He's not sweetheart."

"But...I miss 'em."

"I know baby...mommy does to...but don't you think for one second that your daddy didn't love you. Because he did. More then you or me will ever know. Your daddy died...to protect you." James nodded and sat up and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"I love you Momma."

"I love you to baby." Calleigh smiled and laid her son back down next to her. "Now...come on get to bed." James nodded and closed his eyes as Calleigh brushed his hair back.

"Momma?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can Daddy see us?"

Calleigh closed her eyes. What was she supposed to say to this? "I'd like to think he can angel. I'd like to think he can." James nodded and Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. Hoping that maybe she would open them and it would all just go away.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright so we got nothing...phone calls...but this ass of an a/v tech can never get a location." stated Eric.

"Nobody can compare to string bean." said Calleigh thoughtfully. Eric smiled lightly.

"Hello guys." said Stetler as he walked into the layout room.

Calleigh and Eric looked at eachother and rolled there eyes. After Tim died neither one wanted the possesion. And the department was low on money so they couldn't hire someone new so Stetler took over. Which made Eric and Calleigh not happy campers.

"So what do we got so far?"

Calleigh glared at him. "We got...two officers dead, one DNA anyalist and a A/V lab tech dead. That's what we got Rick."

"Calleigh..."

"No Rick...i'm sick of this...I have a year old son who is constantly surrounded by officers. I don't have a second to myself. I mean do you know what my son asked my last night?"

Rick shook his head. "He asked me when his daddy was gonna come home. I tried to explain to him that his father can't come back. But he's one he doesn't get it. But in a few years he's gonna ask again. And in all honesty i'm not sure if I'm gonna be around to explain it to him."

"Calleigh...I understand...that you all are grieving. But-"

"Grieving doesn't even began to describe how we feel. Atleast not for me it doesn't." Calleigh had enough and walked out of the layout room.

Eric sighed. "You know Rick your a suprivisor now. Your supposed to work with us not piss us off anymore." said Eric and walked off in search for Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh opened up her locker and looked at a picture of her and Tim at their reception. Calleigh fingered his features lightly. "I'm sorry everything got so screwed up." Calleigh sighed and sat down on the bench. Calleigh didn't move when she felt Eric sit down next to her. "You can't make me like him."

Eric laughed lightly. "Trust me...I don't want you to."

"Eric...why did everything have to get so screwed up?"

"I dunno Cal...I wish I knew but...I don't."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as her cell phone rang knowing quite well who it was. "Speedle..."

"So Calleigh how are you doing today?"

"What do you want this time Jack?"

"You."

"Well your not gonna have me."

"That's to bad."

"You lied to my husband...and it got him killed. He was only trying to protect his family. Let me ask you something. Was killing 4 people really worth it?"

"Yes..."

"Your sick...Tim was only doing his job why do you have to punish us all for that?" asked Calleigh with a pleading tone in her voice.

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping Calleigh...you-"

"How do you know I haven't been sleeping?"

"Well the FEDS got that room sealed up pretty tight...but uh...I can hear it in your voice." started Jack.

"Just...leave us alone...please." pleaded Calleigh. "Please..."

"I'm sorry...I can't do that."

"Why?" asked Calleigh fully crying now.

"Because...I told Tim at the trial when he had a family I would hurt him...and like I told you before count down the hours. Ms. Duquesne."

Calleigh sighed and hung up her new cell phone. "Why is this happening to me?"

"It happends to all of us." said a man Calleigh had never seen before.

"Excuse me...who are you?"

"Oh...I'm sorry...I'm Tim Sander...I'm the new Fed assigned to protect you and your son."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry...Tim...but my patience with the Feds are like this bug right now."

"It's ok. I understand...I lost my wife to a perp in a grocery store a few years ago."

"Oh...i'm so sorry."

"Yeah...well...i've gotten used to the fact."

Calleigh nodded slightly. Her heart went out to this man and she didn't even know him. But there was just something about him that was way to familiar. "LIsten...after my wife first died. I thought the whole world would end. I didn't wanna get out of bed. Couldn't sleep. Snapped at everyone. But what you gotta remember is just because your loved one isn't here right next to you, doesn't mean there not around."

Calleigh noddd. "I'm sorry...have I met you before?"

Tim shook his head. "No...we haven't met." said Tim as he put out his hand. "I'm Tim...Tim Sanders."

"Calleigh Speedle." Calleigh felt a shiver go down her spine. There was only one man who could do that to her. She knew it was crazy but Tim reminded her of Tim. Calleigh took one look in his chocolate brown eyes and knew that everything would be ok. Adeventually.

TBC...Mmmmm...so who is this Tim character anyways? lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok I know that James is talking kinda good for his age. But my mom said I was forming almost sentences at that age. Probably not big words...but I mean he's the son of two csi's that has to get the kid somewhere. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So um..." said Calleigh trying to make conversation with this new Tim character.

"How olds your son?"

"He turned one...yesterday."

"He's a cutie."

"He looks just like my husband." stated Calleigh thougthfully.

"I'm sorry. Were gonna find this Jack guy and he's gonna get the chair for what he did."

Calleigh sighed. "What good is the chair going to do to the guy? My Lt...and husband suffered...i'm sorry getting a needle in the arm isn't exactly suffering. He derserves to rot in jail for awhile."

Tim nodded. "So how long have you been a cop?"

"Oh gosh...um...let's see I've been a csi for 4 years and before that I worked as a robbery/homicide detective in Louisana for about 3. So longer then I should." Tim laughed lightly. "What about you?"

"Oh...7 years...I was a patrol cop for 3. but then I guess the chief saw something in me and promotated me."

Calleigh nodded. "So you got any kids."

Tim shook his head. "No...we...uh...we never had the chance." started Tim.

"I'm sorry." Tim nodded. Tim and Calleigh talked for awhile until they both fell asleep. Calleigh woke up a few minutes later, grabbed James and left.

"Momma." said James as Calleigh buckled him into his seat belt.

"Yes baby..."

"We goin 'ome?"

"Yes baby...were going home." James squealed happily and Calleigh smiled. It amazed her how much he looked like Tim. The eyes...the hair...even the annoyed expression. Calleigh shook her head at the memories and ruffled James hair.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she entered her house. His house. Their house. "Ok buddy..." said Calleigh. "I'm gonna put you in your crib because mommy has some stuff to take care of ok." James nodded and Calleigh put him in his crib with a few toys to keep him busy.

Calleigh sighed as she walked into their bedroom. She immediatley smelled Tim's cologne and let a few tears fall. Why was all this happening. Calleigh jumped when her cell phone went off. "Speedle..."

"Calleigh..."

'Uh-oh' Calleigh thought she's busted now. "Eric...what's up?"

"Listen...I was thinking lunch you wanna go grab a bite to eat with me?"

"No thanks Eric...I'm not really hungry."

"Calleigh come on you gotta eat."

"I"m not hungry."

"I'm gonna pick you up at the hotel."

"I'm not at the hotel."

"What! Where are you?"

"I'm at the house."

"Calleigh do you know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes Eric...I'm very aware of how dangerous it is."

"Then why did you leave. You know Speedle would be very pissed at you right now."

"Well you know what Eric, Tim isn't here right now is he."

Eric sighed. "How'd you get away from Sanders?"

"He fell asleep."

"That's interesting."

"I didn't drug him Eric..."

"I didn't say you did...listen I'm gonna come by and...crap hold on someone's on my other line." started Eric. "Delko..."

"Delko I need you back at the lab." said Stetler.

"I was going on a break Rick."

"I"m aware of that... but a witness said they saw someone matiching Jack's descrption a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"At the old warehouse were Speedle was killed."

"Alright...I'll be there in ten." started Eric. "Calleigh...look I have to go but please...go back to the hotel."

"Fine." lied Calleigh. Eric knew she was lying but he had to let it go for now. "I'll see you later."

Calleigh sighed as she hung up her phone. Calleigh screamed when she felt a hand go around her mouth.

"So we finally meet Calleigh." Came Jack's husky voice.

Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening. "I told you to count the hours detective. Your pretty stupid to leave the hotel." said Jack as he held Calleigh tightly and removed his hand and put his arm around her throat.

"What do you want from me?" asked Calleigh tears forming in her eyes. She knew this was it. This was the end.

"I want you to pay."

"I didn't do anything."

"No your right your husband did. But you married him and now you have to pay."

"Just leave me alone...please just...let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Jack as he took out a knife and put it inches infront of Calleigh's face. Showing her that she couldn't run. "Have you ever been stabbed detective?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No."

"You wanna find out what it feels like?"

Calleigh shook her head. Jack lowered the knife and scrapped it gently up and down Calleigh's stomach. "Maybe I should stab you once...just to see what it feels like."

Calleigh took a second to go over the play in her head. Calleigh took a breath and stepped down hard on Jack's foot, twisted around and grabbed his hands, struggling to get the knife out of his grasp.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So are you sure the witness says this is where they saw him?" asked Eric.

"Positive." stated Stetler. He nodded to Eric and both took out there guns raising them as a patrol officer opened the door to the warehouse. Eric glanced at the blood stain that still shown on the wood floor from Speed a few weeks ago.

"Clear." came a patrol officer's voice.

"Clear.."

"There's no one here." stated Rick.

"Was the witness male or female?"

"Dispatched said male."

Eric lowered his head. And looked back up with a hateful look in his eyes. "It wasn't a concerend citizen Rick...The anonymus caller **_was_** Jack Pryor."

"Well its ok Calleigh's at the hotel."

"No she's not."

"What?"

"She's at her house."

"Well that's just great."

"This was a trap...and now Jack's going after Calleigh to finish what he started at the lab."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You can't win Calleigh just give up."

"No." said Calleigh as Jack pushed her into the wall. Jack used his forearm to press against Calleigh windpipe. Calleigh gapsed for air and Jack let her go. Jack laughed wickedly and turned around. Which was a mistake. Calleigh got up and jumped on his back putting him into a headlock. Calleigh got off and grabbed the knife from his hands and stabbed him in the arm. Jack yelled out in pain. "You bitch!"

Calleigh tried to run to James' room but Jack caught her by the ankle and Calleigh fell. Yelping in pain. "Your gonna pay for that."

Calleigh squirmed but couldn't wiggle out of Jack's grasp. "Your gonna pay for that." said Jack as he grabbed the knife and brushed it lightly against Calleigh's throat. Calleigh closed her eyes. Knowing this was it. This is how she was going to die. Jack trailed the knife down her throat, down in between her breasts, and stopped just above her belly button. Calleigh screamed as the knife went into her stomach. Jack smiled and pulled the knife out and got up.

But Calleigh wasn't going to let it end here. She's a fighter. She's southern. It would take alot more to bring her down then being stabbed. Calleigh got up slowly and walked into her bedroom and grabbed Tim's spare gun out of the nightstand. Jack laughed. "Are you going to shoot me with that."

"No..." muttered Calleigh weakly raising the gun with one hand and holding her stomach with the other. "I'm going to kill you."

Jack laughed. "Yeah...I'd really like to see you try." Calleigh fired. But after all of her years of experience she just wasn't good at shooting a gun with her left hand. And the bullet only grazed his shoulder.

"Your the ballistics expert Calleigh...your bullet girl...your never supposed to miss." said Jack as he pulled his own gun out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Rick drive faster." ordered Eric.

"I'm going as fast as I can Delko."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh took a risk and ran out of the room. Jack fired but hit a picture frame on the dresser instead. Hearing the shots James began to cry. "James." said Calleigh weakly as she slumped against the wall to catch her breath. "Mommy's coming baby..."

"Duquesne!" yelled Jack and grabbed Calleigh by the air. "Your not getting away from me that easily."

"Please..." pleaded Calleigh weakly. "Don't kill me."

"I thought cops weren't afraid to die."

Calleigh looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Please...do what you want with me...just don't hurt my baby."

Jack laughed and cocked his gun. "Please..." Calleigh pleaded in tears. "Don't kill me."

"Sorry...I have to." Calleigh closed her eyes as she felt the gun being pressed against her temple. Calleigh said a prayer in her head just before Jack pulled the trigger. James screamed as he heared another gunshot. And Jack shoved Calleigh to the floor. He heared sirens and ran through the back door and left.

"Calleigh!" yelled Eric. "I'll check upstairs." said Eric.

"I'll go with you." started Stetler. "You two check the back. And you two check the rest of the lower floor and the basement."

"You got it."

"Calleigh..." said Eric over James' screames. "No...Calleigh." said Eric as he saw the blood and what he knew to be Calleigh's brain on the wall. (oh my god I'm an evil evil person). Eric's breath caught as he rolled Calleigh over and saw the mussle stamp on her temple. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he saw the stab wound and bruises around her neck, wrists and face. "Son of a bitch."

"I'm so sorry." said Rick as he holistered his gun. "I'm sorry."

Eric nodded and got up walking into James' room. "Hey little guy."

"'Elko."

Eric smiled and picked up James. Eric heared one of the uniforms say. "House is clear sir."

"Ok... call the medical examiner. Tell her one d.b.gunshot wound to the head." The uniform nodded and walked off to the patrol car.

"Hey...you ok?" asked Eric as he wiped away James' tears.

"'Oise."

"Your heared a nose?" James nodded and put his hands over his ears.

"Too...loud."

"Yeah...but everything's ok now...alright your gonna be fine." James nodded and rested his head against Eric's chest.

"Momma...?" questioned James.

Eric sighed and took off his jacket. "Listen buddy...there's something out there that...you don't need to see. Alright so i'm gonna put this over your head until we get outside ok." James nodded and placed the jacket over his head.

"Dark."

"I know buddy...only for a few more minutes ok." Stetler sighed as Eric walked out of the room with James in his arms. Eric took one last glance at Calleigh and walked down the stairs.

tbc...please press the review button below. You know you want to. I just wanna say thank you for all your reviews so fair. They really mean alot to me.


	12. Muhahahahaha lol

"YOU LET HER LEAVE!" yelled Eric.

"I'm sorry Detective Delko. I...I fell asleep."

"Yeah and because you fell asleep there is year old baby in the break room that doesn't hae a mother or father." started Eric. "Would you like to see what he doesn't have anymore. This is a picture of them at their wedding. A month ago. And this..." said Eric as he took two pictures out of a folder. "Is their crime scene photo's. This." said Eric pointing to Calleigh's photo. "Is what you let happen. She faught back. She was stabbed...and she was going to her son's room to protect her son and she got a bullet in the head."

"I'm sorry." said Tim. "I...I never meant for this to happen."

"But you still let it happen." said Rick. "I"m sorry detective Sanders...but i'm gonna need your badge and gun."

Tim gaped at Stetler but obeyed. He sat his badge and gun down on the table and walked to the door. "Tell James...i'm sorry."

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Eric as he threw the photos across the room. He went to say something else but Stetler's phone went off.

"Stetler. mmhmm...were? Alright...if you have to take him down you do it. We'll be right there."

"What?"

"Patrol found Jack in a Chevy pick up truck trying to head out of Miami-Dade County. Patrol's chasing him now."

"Let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Alexx sighed as she walked into autopsy. This place wasn't for people she didn't know anymore. It seemed like in the past month she had done autoposy's on everyone she knew. Alexx un zipped the body bag that held Calleigh Duquesne. Alexx's breath caught as she saw the blood on the side of Calleigh's face. Alexx's eyes trailed down her white tank top that she wore and spotted the stab wound. Alexx shook her head to get the screams out of her head and picked up her camera and began to retake photo's of Calleigh's injuries. When Alexx was finished taking pictures she undressed Calleigh and put her clothes into evidence bags. But when it came time to pick up the scalpel...she couldn't. She couldn't cut into another one of her friends. Not again.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Alexx smiled as she saw James playing with a stuffed Elmo and Tigger. Alexx sat down next to him on the couch. "Hey buddy."

"Hi."

"You like Elmo don't you sugar?"

James nodded and gave Alexx a look like 'hello where have you been.' Alexx smiled at the look that reminded her way to much of Tim. "Listen baby-"

"I'm 'ungry."

Alexx smiled. "Well let's see what we can do about that."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Relax Delko were gonna get him."

"Yeah...kepp telling yourself that Rick." said Eric as him and Rick stepped out of the black SUV and towards the shot down pick up truck. Eric approached the driver's side door and opened it. He saw Jack lying down on the seat, he grabbed him by the collar and through him on the floor. "You son of a bitch."

"You must be Delko...sorry about your wife."

Eric had it and kicked him. Jack hissed in pain he was shot in the arm and was bleeding heavily. "I think I need to get to the hospital."

"Well you can wait." said Eric as he picked Jack up roughfly. "You killed my wife...and 3 of my best friend's. I think you deserve to suffer first."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Look...we know how you did it...but I wanna know why."

Jack just starred at him and continued to hold his bleeding arm. Eric laughed and picked Jack up by his arms and through him up against the wall.

"Delko..." warned Rick.

"Back off Stetler."

Stetler did as told and watched Eric continue his interrogation. "I want an answer."

"They had to pay."

"They?"

"Well that package really was meant for Speedle. It's not my fault your wife was in the wrong place and the wrong time."

Eric sneered at Jack he had it with this guy it was killing him to just stand here and look at this man. "Listen...jackass." said Eric angrily. "Do you have any idea of the damage you've caused?"

Jack laughed and Eirc tightened his hold on Jack's injured arm. "You took a mother away from her daughter. A little boy's parents away from him. Somebody's soon...somebody's daughter. How can you live with yoursef?"

Jack smiled. "Well...I sleep peacefully."

It was taking everthing Eric had in him not to shoot this guy right now. "You know what...I can't even look at you. Frank...get this animal out of here."

"Yeah...come on let's go asswhole."

"I need to get to a hospital." said Jack again.

"Yeah...i'll see what I can do about that." said Frank sarcastically.

Eric sat down in a chair. "You ok Delko?"

Eric nodded. "What happens to James?"

"Well he goes to his grandparents in New York."

Eric nodded. "And what happends to me?" started Eric. "I just lost 5 people who ever gave a damn about me."

Stetler sighed. "I'm sorry."

Eric nodded. "Yeah...me too."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim gasped for air as he sat up in bed knocking Calleigh off his chest and waking her up. "Tim...what's a matter?" asked Calleigh threw a yawn.

Tim gapsed for air. "Honey are you ok?"

Tim shook his head. "I...I..."

"Tim honey you had a nightmare calm down...just breath."

Tim shook his head again. "A guy from...a old case...stalking us...we got married and Tyler and Valera got killed in a explosion...then H died right in front of me. I took H's place. Then I died right in front of you. And Jack came after you and he stabbed you...you pleaded for him not to kill you or to hurt James...but he...he put a gun to your head anyway...we got married...but only for like a month...and there was this FED who was supposed to watch over you after I got killed and he fell asleep and that's when you got killed. Calleigh it-"

"It was just a nightmare baby." said Calleigh as she kissed Tim's forehead.

"It felt soooooo real."

"Nightmares generally do."

Tim sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair and pulled Calleigh to him. "I love you..."

"I love you to...now you should get some sleep were getting married tomorrow."

"You mean were not married yet?"

"This dream really messed with your head didn't it."

Tim nodded. "I'm gonna go check on James." Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"You just said that like 2 seconds ago."

"I know...but I wanted to say it again."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim lightly. "I love you to."

Tim smiled and went down the hall to check on his son.

TBC...The Epilogue is next. See aren't I just a evil evil person. Muahahahahahahahaha! I mean you don't think I'd leave Eric alone with Stetler to run the lab by themselves now do you? lol.


	13. The End

"Good morning." said Tim sleepily.

"Good mor-" Calleigh screamed and got out of bed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Were getting married today...its bad luck."

"Calleigh please don't tell me you believe in that crap." Calleigh glared at him.

"Get out." said Calleigh sternly.

"What?"

"You heared me...get out." said Calleigh with a smile.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You look beautiful lambchop."

"Thank you daddy."

"He's a good man."

"I know."

"You ready?"

Calleigh nodded and Kenwall stuck out his arm. Calleigh accepted and her father lead the way to the rest of her life.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I do."

"And do you Calleigh take Tim to-"

"I do." replied Calleigh nervously. The preacher smiled.

"I know you do...but let me finish the verse."

Calleigh laughed nervously. "Sorry."

The preacher nodded. "As I was saying. Do you Calleigh take the Tim to be your husband...Calleigh."

"Oh yeah.right.sorry. I do."

"Ok by the pwers vested in me and the good state fo Florida I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tim and Calleigh smiled at eachother. "I love you."

"I love you to." said Calleigh tears slowly coming out of her eyes. "Now kiss me already."

Tim smirked and kissed Calleigh deeply.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I think somebody wants his mommy." said Valera as she handed James to Calleigh.

"Oh...hey there little guy." James let out a yawn and rested his head on Calleigh's shoulder. "Somebody tired?" Calleigh felt James nod. "Awww...my poor guy."

Tim watched the exchange between mother and son and smiled. "What?" Tim asked as he saw Alexx smiling at him.

"Oh nothing."

"Seriously Alexx what?"

"I just...never saw you this happy before. I'm happy for you Timmy."

"Thanks Alexx...i'm happy for me to."

Calleigh smiled and turned around. "I think somebody wants his daddy."

"Hey there champ. Come here."

"Dadda."

Tim smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you buddy."

"I to..." mummbled James sleepily.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Can you believe we actually did it." stated Calleigh as she closed the door to their honeymoon suite.

"Actually...yeah I can."

Calleigh smiled and Tim wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Hey...you ok?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah...i'm fine..."

"That dream really got to you didn't it."

Tim nodded. "Calleigh it was hell. It was like something that could really happen to us. And I don't want that to happen."

"Its not going to."

"How do we know that some person isn't out there right now planning on how to kill us."

Calleigh tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. "I'm sorry honey. I don't mean to laugh but you just looked so serious."

"I am serious." said Tim with a straight face.

Calleigh smiled and walked back over to her new husband. "Tim...look at me." started Calleigh. "I love you. And trust me nobody he's ever going to hurt you...or James...or me. Ok...its not gonna happen."

"In my dream you were the only one who faught back." started Tim. "Tyler and Valera died instantally. Horatio and me got shot...but you...he stabbed you...and you still didn't give up. You shot at him...he kicked him you did everything...you just wouldn't give up."

"Well i'm a southern women...its gonna take alot to get rid of me."

Tim smiled and pushed Calleigh onto the bed lightly. "And what may I ask are you doing Mr. Speedle."

"Well Mrs. Speedle...I plan to have some fun."

"And did I give you my permission?"

"Were married now...I don't need permission."

"Oh is that so?"

Tim nodded. "Mmmhmm..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

4 years later...

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"You know you should be at home." said Tim as he rested his hands on Calleigh's swollen belly.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Timothy...don't even start with me. I am simply...just reviewing Camden's work."

"Calleigh..."

"What I am."

"Alright...but if we get home and I find gun shot residue on you. Your in trouble."

Calleigh turned and faced her husband. "You know I can easily wash my hands."

Tim gave Calleigh a stern look. "Alright...alright...I promise I wont fire any guns."

"Promise."

"Promise...now get out. Go back to your lab."

Tim smirked and kissed Calleigh lightly. "I love you."

"I love you to. Now get out of my office."

"Always so demanding." said Tim he was halfway to the door when Calleigh yelled.

"Tim!"

"What...what is it? What's a matter?"

Calleigh swallowed and out her hand on her belly. "I think...my water broke."

Tim's color drained from his face. "Are you sure."

Calleigh shot Tim a hateful look. "You wanna ask me that again." said Calleigh as she crouched over from the pain.

"Alright..I get it. Alright come on let's get you to the hospital."

"That's a capital idea Tim."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright. We need a name for this little one."

Tim looked down at Calleigh. "Its up to you."

Calleigh shook her head. "No, I named the last one. You name her."

Tim sighed and looked over at his daughter. "Eva...Elizabeth Speedle."

"I like it."

"So are we decided then?" asked the doctor.

Tim and Calleigh nodded. "Yeah..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I wanna see...I wanna see!" whined James from where his father was standing with the gang.

"Alright champ..come here." said Tim as he picked up his son.

"Which one is she?"

"Well you see that blue blanket over there?" James nodded. "She's the one next to it."

"She's ugly." admitted James honestly causing everyone to laugh. "She's all wrinkly."

"Well I hate to dissapoint you champ but you looked that way to."

"I didn't did I daddy?" asked Abby.

Eric laughed and picked up his daughter. "No baby...you were beautiful...just like your mommy."

"Oh my god...you guys are gonna make me hurl." said Tyler.

Everyone laughed and James asked. "Can I see mommy?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Sorry mommy missed your first day of school buddy."

"Its ok mommy. I forgive you."

"Oh you forgive me? That's good."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"She's beautiful." said Calleigh as she looked over Tim's shoulder at Eva in her crib.

"She's you."

"Oh please."

"Seriously...she's got your blue eyes. Your blonde hair. Everything."

Calleigh smiled. "Alright I get your point." Tim smiled and kissed the top of Calleigh's head.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"You wanna make another one?"

Calleigh laughed. "She only 2 weeks old Tim."

"I know that."

Calleigh gave Tim a look that said. 'I just gave birth do you really wanna make me do it again.' "Alright look...I will make you a deal."

"All depends on what it is."

"You change Eva's next dirty dirty diaper. And i'll think about it."

"You play a mean game Speedle."

"Well I learned from the best."

THE END...Ok yeah crappy ending but please press the button below.


End file.
